About a Boy
by Sleep Where It's Quiet
Summary: (AU) Isabelle Lightwood thinks she has it all figured out: she goes to an elite private school, earns flawless grades, has the perfect boyfriend. She's the star of her school's track and cross country team. But then she transfers to the school where her brothers go. And with that school comes a problem. And it's about a boy. Rated T for zzy/Clace/Malec. Cover is not mine
1. Chapter 1: Interrupted

Chapter One: Interrupted

(Isabelle's PoV)

"You're late," Asher says as I step inside of a Starbucks. I look at my boyfriend. "People walk extremely slow," I say with a noncommittal shrug. Asher flashes a smile, giving me a glance of his bight white, straight teeth. He pulls me in, brushing snowflakes from my long black hair. "How are you?" He kisses my cheek.

"Great, you?"

"Fine, fine."

A voice calls "Asher?" He turns around, and grabs two cups off the counter and says, "Thanks."

He hands me my cup. "Hazelnut coffee with a shot of espresso, two sugar and no milk for you, and hot chocolate for me."

I smile. "You know me so well."

Asher grins back at me. Holding hands, we step out onto the sidewalk, and start towards my house. "I hated that chemistry test today," Asher says.

"I thought I did okay, but I didn't like it either. Mrs. Wyatt needs to calm down with the whole 'I see your every move' thing."

Asher nods. "She needs to chill." Asher doesn't actually _have_ Mrs. Wyatt as a teacher; he's just sympathizing with me. The boys are separated from the girls at our school.

As he keeps talking about the chem. test and eventually today's hockey practice, my mind wanders a little bit, and I think about my life. Asher and I have been dating since May, and it's now two weeks before Christmas. He's such a sweetheart, and is always coming to my track and cross country meets, even though they probably bore him to sleep. _And_ he knows my Starbucks order by heart. He's great. He also plays a ton of sports, and is _very_ attractive. His eyes are a very pale blue, and his brown hair is always in an adorable little mohawk. And if that's not enough, he is taller than me. It's _really_ hard to find a boy taller than me.

School floats through my thoughts next. I go to Washington Academy, an elite private school. I've been going there since sixth grade. My brother, Alec, decided he wanted to go public school when he finished sixth grade, so he doesn't go there anymore. My adoptive brother, Jace, didn't want to go to a fancy school either, so he's at the same school as Alec.

Then my brothers start running through my mind. Alec is eighteen and a senior. My adoptive brother, Jace, is sixteen, and a sophomore like me. Jace's girlfriend goes to the same public school as Jace. Her name is Clary, and she's sixteen too, same as me. She and I are best friends. She and Alec get along okay.

"Iz? We're here." Asher leads me to the door of my apartment. I pull a key out of my purse and unlock the door.

"Mom and Dad are still at work," I say. "Alec is probably at study group, and Jace will be out with Clary." I casually slip a breath mint into my mouth.

Asher raises his eyebrows. "I didn't know Alec was in a study group."

"He's a senior. He's just worried about keeping his grades up for college." I shrug out of my coat and drop my purse, slipping my feet out of my shoes. Just as I set down my empty Starbucks cup, Asher lifts me up and sits me on the counter. "Isabelle," he says brushing a strand of hair back. A tiny smile crosses my face, and I lean forward and gently brush my lips against his.

He kisses me back. I twine my arms around his neck. He tastes sweet, like hot chocolate. I'm glad that I thought to pop in a breath mint. Coffee breath is _nasty_.

Asher keeps kissing me. I keep kissing him. My heart thuds unevenly. _I love you, Asher. I love you to all corners of the world. These seven months have been amazing._

"I love you, Isabelle," Asher murmurs against my lips.

"I love you too."

It feels like hours but also feels like seconds. It's quiet except for the ticking of the kitchen clock.

Suddenly, a slam echoes through the apartment. "Isabelle? I'm home! Where are- OH MY GOD!"

Asher jumps back, and I cover my mouth as nonchalantly as possible. Alec is standing just outside the kitchen door way, and has awkwardly flattened his body against the wall while staring at Asher with a look of disgust on his face. "Do you guys really have to do that _here_?! Oh wait, no. I'd rather walk in on this than walk in on something else."

Asher coughs. "Hey, Alec," he says.

"Don't 'hey Alec' me," Alec snaps. "Get out."

I slip off the counter and give Asher an extra long, extra heated kiss just to annoy Alec.

"Ashton. Get. Out."

"Um, it's Asher, actually. Bye, Alec. And… Isabelle." Asher gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then leaves. Alec sags against the wall. "God, Izzy."

"What? He's a good kisser."

"_I did not need to know that_."

Alec tousles my hair before disappearing into his bedroom. I flop on the couch and pull out my phone. Asher's already sent me a text:

**Sorry 'bout that. Did not expect Alec to come in.**

I smile and type a quick response.

**It's fine. Alec will cool down. He just needs some time.**

Asher texts back almost immediately.

**Well, it's been 7 months…**

True. It has been seven months. I text Asher back:

**He's just worried about me. Alright, now I have History homework, so I gotta go. Love you.**

He doesn't respond for a few minutes. Then:

**Sorry, trying to dodge cars. I forgot about that homework, better do it so my grades stay up. Text you later. I love you too.**

Rolling off the couch, I grumble about homework. I grab my bag and drag it to my room. And now begins the modern torture known as: homework.

/\/\/\/\

**A/N TIME! ****This is just a sample chapter. Unfortunately, the TMI series belongs to the wonderful Cassie Clare, so I don't own these characters (except for the OC's). A couple quick things:**

**~Sorry this is up late! It was supposed to go up on Thursday, but I had so much going on, there just wasn't time! And then Friday I went directly from school to my friend's house, so I couldn't upload there. But enough with excuses; it won't happen again.**

**~I don't know if I'll keep this going. Maybe if I get enough positive reviews…**

**~My other fanfiction, Gone (a PJO/HOO fanfic), will be updated again on Wednesday the 10****th****.**

**That just about sums it all up! Thank you guys for reading this sample, and for any reviews you might leave. I really hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Date

Chapter Two: It's a Date

(Alec's PoV)

I _did not_ expect to come home and see that Asher guy draped all over my sister. I mean, I know they're dating, but seriously? I thought Izzy had a little more sense than just allowing herself to make out with him in places very visible to the eye.

I check my phone. Three messages: two from Jace, and one from Magnus. I read Jace's first.

**Going out with Clary. Be back for dinner. **

And then, about five minutes later.

**Never mind. Going over to her place. **

Then I check the message from Magnus.

**Dinner tomorrow?**

Magnus Bane is my boyfriend. He's twenty, I'm eighteen. We've been dating for three months, but initially started going out about a week after my September birthday, so it's not illegal.

Izzy's accepted me, and so has my mom, but my dad is… difficult. When I first started going out with Magnus, he wouldn't speak to me. But a few weeks ago, he told me that when he was young, his best friend told him he was in love with him. My dad reacted like the typical homophobe would and cut the friendship off, saying things he probably shouldn't have. But lately, he's been getting better.

I reply to Magnus's message:

**It's a date. Your place, as usual?**

Not ten seconds later, my phone chimes with a reply from Magnus:

**Of course. Wear a suit.**

Magnus always likes to do crazy stuff for our dates. Once, he covered his _entire_ apartment in glitter and mirrors to make it seem like we were in a giant disco ball. Other times, he's made it look like an Italian restaurant, and a Japanese garden full of blossoming cherry trees. There's no telling what he's got in store for tomorrow's date.

Smiling, I put my phone down and begin on my Calculus homework.

/\/\/\/\

(Isabelle's PoV)

It only takes me about twenty minutes to do my History homework. When that's finished, I flop on my queen size bed and pull out my phone. Just as I unlock it, a text comes in from my brother Jace.

**I'm taking Clary bowling. You and Alec should come. Well, actually, Clary wants you to come. I was all for a single date, but she wanted to see you guys again.**

That sounds like an offer for a game in a rundown bowling alley with me getting slaughtered by Jace. Sounds great (heavy sarcasm). I text Jace back:

**Sounds fun. And be grateful that she likes us. It could be worse. I'd love to come. If I can get the recluse out of his room. **

Jace's reply is immediate.

**Tell him Jace sent you. I'm very skilled at getting people to come out.**

Rolling my eyes, I shoot a message back.

**I really hope that's a terrible attempt at a joke.**

Then I get up off my bed and head over to Alec's room. "Alec," I say, knocking on the door. "Jace wants us to go bowling with him and Clary."

The door opens a crack. "I suck at bowling."

"No, you don't. I do. Jace always slays me. Come on, let's go."

"Where are even is this bowling alley?"

My phone chimes. It's Jace. His timing is impeccable.

**Meet us at Clary's.**

"We're going to Clary's first," I say. "It'll be fun. Come on."

Alec opens the door wider, and I can see him fully now. He holds a jacket in his left hand. "Let's go." He pulls out his phone and starts to dial. "Mom? Izzy and I are going bowling with Jace and Clary. We won't be out late." He stops talking except for a few "yeah"s and "ok"s.

I lock the door behind Alec, and we head out for Clary's place.

When we're almost there, my phone chimes. It's Asher:

**Want to go out tomorrow night?**

Wow. Usually he has hockey practice on Fridays. I text him back:

**Of course! Where to?**

He replies:

**Well, probably somewhere classier than Starbucks. I was thinking… maybe Alfie's?**

Alfie's is a super fancy Italian restaurant. Suits, ties, dresses, that sort of thing. I send a quick final message back, since we're almost to Clary's.

**It's a date. I love you.**

His reply is instantaneous:

**I love you too. **

"Izzy, we're here." Alec rings the buzzer for Clary's apartment, and Clary opens the door. "Hey, Alec, Isabelle. Come in."

Clary's apartment is messy, as usual, and full of art. Jace comes out of the den and smiles hugely. Sliding his arm around Clary, he says, "Who's ready for some bowling?"

/\/\/\/\

**Time for an A/N! Hey guys, SWiQ here (also Sleep Where It's Quiet- formerly Little Defiance). I've decided to make About a Boy a regular fanfic! And now some stuff:**

**~this was just a sample chapter before, but I decided to make it regular.**

**~In case you haven't figured it out, Asher is an OC. He's important right now.**

**~This is AU, so no Shadowhunter things.**

**~My next update will probably be around the 9****th**** or 10****th**** of November. Busy stuff outside of .**

**~I hope the texts are easy to differentiate from the normal talk. I figured bolding them would help.**

**~Alfie's is fake, of course. I'm in the youtube fandom ;)**

**~The school Isabelle goes to is also fake. **

**~The way I've set up the chapters is kind of interesting. Odd numbered chapters will only be in Izzy's PoV. Even numbered chapters will be in 2 different PoVs: someone who was fairly prominent in the last chapter, and then Isabelle's PoV. Since Alec walked in on Isabelle and Asher, then he has the first PoV (since it's chapter 2). Alec seems like he was important in the last chapter. At least he does to me.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this fanfic. I know I love writing it.**

**-SWiQ**


	3. Chapter 3: Bowling

Chapter Three: Bowling

(Isabelle's PoV)

Jace and Clary lead Alec and me into the den. Sitting on the couch is a boy. He's tall, and has chocolate brown eyes and thick brown hair. He's wearing glasses.

"Alec, Isabelle, this is Simon Lewis. He's my best guy friend. Simon, this is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace's adoptive brother and sister."

Simon shakes Alec hand, and then mine. I get a good look into his eyes: deep and warm. He smiles. His teeth are white and straight.

Okay, I'll admit it. He's pretty cute. But Asher's cuter; just a little bit.

Simon keeps shaking my hand. I keep shaking his. Jace clears his throat. "So we going?"

I drop Simon's hand.

"Yes," Clary says. We all walk out the door and Clary locks it behind us. Looking on her phone, Clary says, "We have to walk about five blocks south."

Alec and Jace walk ahead, and Clary follows them. Simon drops back to talk to me. "So, Isabelle. Tell me about yourself."

"Um, okay." Since Simon is Clary's best guy friend, and Clary's my best friend, we should get along pretty well. I hope. "I go to Washington Academy and run cross country in the fall, and do track in the spring. I'm a sophomore."

"Washington Academy. Nice." Simon's eyebrows are raised. "Go on."

"Um, Clary is one of my best friends… but I don't know if she considers me one of hers."

"Oh she does. She does."

"Um, okay. I like Starbucks. And working out. And shopping for new running clothes, I guess."

"Starbucks, eh?" Simon takes off his glasses and rubs them on his shirt. "I sounded vaguely Canadian there."

I laugh. "Not too much, Lewis. And yes, I go to Starbucks every day after school."

"I've never been to Starbucks before," Simon says

"Maybe I'll take you sometime," I say. Then I bite my lip. I just made a date with another boy when I already have a boyfriend.

"I'd like that, Lightwood," Simon says. He grins.

"Guys, come on! We're almost there!" It's Clary. I didn't realize how far back Simon and I had fallen.

I start to run. Catching up with Clary, I see she has a miniscule smile on her face. Huffing and puffing, Simon catches up. "Damn, Lightwood. You really _do_ run track."

Clary laughs. "Come on; we're here."

Alec and Jace hold the door for us as we step in. "Ladies first, Simon," Jace says, gesturing for Simon to step through.

"Oh, shut up," Simon says, punching Jace's shoulder playfully.

We all go up and get our shoes. Despite Clary's and my begging, the boys overrule our request for bumpers.

"Go gutter or go home," Jace says.

And the game begins.

Right away, Jace bowls a strike. Alec follows up with a spare off nine pins, and Simon gets eight pins, plus the remaining two pins. I bowl second to last, and get three pins. Clary bowls last and gets zero.

Jace kisses her forehead as he passes her on his way up to the lane. As Clary sits down next to me, she murmurs, "Screw it, I'm bowling granny-style."

Jace bowls another strike. Alec bowls a strike. Simon bowls a strike. "Pressure's on you, Izzy," Alec says as I pick up my ball. "Oh, hush," I say.

I blow on my ball for luck. I take a deep breath, and bowl. Strike. I get a strike!

"Nice." Simon holds up his hand for a high-five, and I slap it.

Clary's up next. She holds the ball between her legs, and flings it. Strike. Wow. Granny-style works. Jace picks Clary up and gives her a kiss. Alec smacks the back of Jace's head. "You're up."

Jace sets Clary down and smacks Alec back. He picks up his ball and hits nine pins. And then he gets the spare.

As Clary sits down next to me, she says, "Hell yes. Granny-style is in." I laugh.

As the games wear on, I stay in fourth place. After coming in fourth the first game, I rise steadily until I come in second for the second time in a row. The fifth and final game is super intense.

In the final frame, Alec, Jace, and I tied for the win at two-hundred eighteen. Clary is at one-hundred four, and Simon is at one-hundred eighty eight. Neither of them will win. Jace bowls a strike, then six pins, and then misses. Alec bowls six pins, then gets the spare, and then bowls seven pins, but it's not enough to beat Jace. Then it's just me left to try for the win. And I really do want to win; Jace has been making arrogant, snarky comments the entire game to me, and also to Simon. It doesn't bother me; he's my brother and he's just messing around. But Lightwoods never miss a chance to beat one of their siblings' asses. And Jace needs to stop being such a little shit to Simon.

"Come on, Lightwood," Simon says. "Beat him for you. And, if you could, for me."

I bowl a strike. Then I miss horribly, and Jace snorts. To tie, I need to hit six pins. Seven or more means I win. I take a deep breath. _Do it_, I tell myself. _Beat Jace so he gets a taste of his own medicine. I mean, I've been not sucking for most of this game; can't my luck stick around for a little bit longer? Just one shot. Just one shot._

I bowl. And hit… SEVEN PINS! I actually beat Jace, the bowling master.

Alec comes up and gives me a hug. "You beat Jace. Nice job lil sis."

Simon comes up and lifts me into a hug, swinging me around in a circle. "You did it, Lightwood!"

I smile. "Lewis, stop it!" Giggling, I hug him back. Simon sets me down. Our noses are inches apart. I find myself leaning in, and Simon does too. Then Clary says, "Good job, Izzy!" I step away from Simon quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him look away, an obvious blush coloring his cheeks.

Jace sulks. "Clary, you're supposed to be mourning _my_ loss."

Clary grins. "Awwuh, poor little Jacey-wacey," she says in a baby-talk voice.

We pack up our stuff, and return our shoes. Then we head out, and back to Clary's place. This time, I let Simon and Clary talk in back, and I walk next to Alec and Jace, trying not to feel too guilty for what I'd just done.

/\/\/\/\

**A/N TIME! Yetz! Hey guys, SWiQ here. Here's another chapter of About a Boy. I hope all you shadowhunters like it. Some stuff:**

**~Next update: around November 20****th****-23****rd****.**

**~And Sizzy begins. :)**

**~I guess Isabelle sounds kind of basic with the whole Starbucks thing (and we all know Izzy is anything **_**but **_**basic), but it's important for now.**

**That's it for now!**

**-SWiQ**


	4. Chapter 4: News

Chapter Four: News

(Clary's PoV)

I don't really talk to Simon on the way back. The real person I want to talk to is Isabelle, but she's walking ahead, and I don't want to pull her back, especially after what happened between her and Simon.

When we get back to my apartment, I hug Simon and tell him I'll see him tomorrow, and kiss Jace good bye. I nod towards Alec, and then ever so slightly jerk my head towards Izzy. Alec nods and says, "Jace and I will be outside." Simon's already left, and now Jace and Alec are out in the hallway, so it's just Isabelle and me.

I gesture Isabelle to come closer. She does, looking nervous. I try to be as gentle as possible. "So you and Simon seemed to hit it off well, huh?"

Izzy plops in a heap on my couch. She looks up at me. "Please don't make me feel worse. I'm not trying to lead him on. I have a boyfriend."

"I know. Ashton. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Asher."

"Right. Go on."

"One second it was a friendly hug, and then… I don't know."

"Did you guys exchange numbers?"

"Clary!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just asking honest questions."

Isabelle doesn't reply. She just looks down at the ground.

"You know," I say, "Simon would never do anything you tell him not to."

"I can see that, it's just…"

"Tell you what. You don't have to see him for a few days. Just spend time with Asher, and then on Saturday night, how about you and Asher come on a dinner date with Jace and me?"

"Asher and I are going out to Alfie's tomorrow night; maybe I could ask him if we could double. You don't think it would be weird, though? Going on a double date with my brother?"

I snort. "Isabelle, you don't know the _half_ of weird when it comes to family things." I know what I'm talking about. My mom and dad divorced when my mom was pregnant with me, only my dad didn't know she was pregnant. He took my brother, Jonathon, with him. I met my brother in freshman year, when he was a junior. Basically, neither of us knew we were brother and sister until our parents finally told us. And just in time too, Jonathon was about to ask me out on a date. But then my father took Jonathon, and they moved to California. I haven't seen him since before sophomore year started.

Isabelle sighs. "I'll talk to Asher about tomorrow night and text you when I know the answer." She stands up and gives me a hug. "Bye, Clare-bear."

"Bye, Lightworm."

"Please… don't call me that anymore. It sounds too much like what Simon calls me."

Isabelle leaves, and I relax on the couch, thinking about my two best friends and what has happened and what might happen between them.

/\/\/\/\

(Isabelle's PoV)

Alec and Jace are waiting outside. "What was that all about?" Alec asks.

"Girrrrl talk?" Jace teases me, poking my ribs the way he used to when we were little.

"Not really. Although you and Clary might be doubling with Asher and I when we go to Alfie's tomorrow."

Jace fake whines. "Seriously?! I was supposed to go out with Clary on Saturday night, now our date is changed to hanging out with my dorky little sister?"

"Cool it, smart mouth," I say. "And relax. I'm sure you'll get to make out with Clary as much as you want when the date's over."

Jace mutters something about not just making out.

"Ew," I say.

"Watch it," Alec snaps. "If you get her pregnant, your whole life is changed. One day you're having fun going on fun dates and then BAM. Baby."

Jace rolls his eyes. "Like that's going to happen."

"That's what they all say," I tell him.

"Shut up, guys."

We walk in silence for a few minutes. No one mentions Simon.

Finally, we're back at our apartment. Jace slugs Alec's arm, and tousles my hair. "Night guys."

"Night, Jace," I say.

"Don't stay up too late texting Clary," Alec says. That just Causes Jace to slug him again.

"Isabelle?" It's Mom's voice. Alec and Jace go to their rooms, and I go to my mom's.

She's sitting on the edge of the bed. "Isabelle, honey, we need to talk."

"What's up, Mom?"

Mom looks down. "Do you love going to Washington Academy?"

"Love it. It's great."

"This is going to be hard to hear then. Isabelle, Washington Academy has changed the tuition rate. It is now over twenty-five thousand dollars per semester."

"But… but why would they make it _that_ much?"

"I don't know, love. But… we can't afford for you to go there anymore. And the board won't give you a scholarship because you've been going there since sixth grade. So, you're going to have to transfer after next week."

"Where will I go?"

"The same school as Jace and Alec."

"But Mom… what about Asher?"

"I'm sure you'll make it work. I'm really sorry about this. I know you love it there, but we just can't afford it anymore."

"Okay." I feel numb inside, like the news hasn't really sunk in yet. I stand up and walk stiffly to my room. Sitting on the bed, I wonder what to do. Do I tell Asher tonight? Tomorrow night? Next week? And what should I tell Alec, Jace and Clary?

Then a new thought pops into my mind. What if Simon goes to Clary's school? No. she would've mentioned it if he does. He probably goes to a different school.

Pulling out my phone, I compose a quick text to Asher:

**Would it be okay if Clary and Jace double with us tomorrow night?**

I decide to tell him about transferring right when the date ends. Suddenly, my phone chimes.

**Yeah. When I called for reservations, they said they were pretty flexible, which is strange for a Friday night. We can just walk in and choose a table. See you tomorrow. **

I don't reply, but instead text Clary.

**You're on for Alfie's tomorrow.**

She texts back right away:

**Mkay.**

Not bothering to change into my pajamas, I slide under the covers and go to sleep.

/\/\/\/\

**A/N Time! Hey y'all. The newest chapter of About a Boy is here! And now some chapterly stuff:**

**~Next update: around the 30****th**** of November to the 3****rd**** of December. **

**~Again, I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassie Clare (but obviously Asher is not real).**

**~Also again, I made up Alfie's. the perks of being in the youtuber fandom.**

**~Thanks for all the follows and favorites, and the nice reviews! R&Rs are great!**

**I think that's it for now. I hope all you readers like this chapter! **

**-SWiQ**


	5. Chapter 5: A Flirty Waitress

Chapter Five: A Flirty Waitress

(Isabelle's PoV)

"Clary, come on! We're gonna be late!"

Asher and Jace are meeting us at Alfie's, and Clary's over at my house getting ready.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

It's 5:57 pm. We were supposed to leave at 5:50, but Clary's dress ripped, so she had to borrow one of my old ones. Our reservations are at 6:15.

My dress is black and strapless, with a short pencil skirt and a single ruffle around my waist. The ruffle is split in the middle, giving me a little flounce. My shoes are silver flats because Asher is only so tall. Clary is wearing a navy blue dress I wore when I saw a show on Broadway when I was fourteen. It's knee length, with an A-line skirt, and a sweetheart neckline. It's strapless. Her shoes of choice are black strappy heels. She's tiny compared to Jace, so she can wear heels. Lucky.

"Ok, let's go!" Clary and I dash as fast as we can to the sidewalk outside, and hail a cab. We make it in the nick of time. Asher and Jace are standing just outside. Asher looks absolutely _gorgeous_ in his suit. While Clary runs for Jace, I take my sweet time getting to Asher.

"You look beautiful," he whispers in my ear as we hug.

"And you, handsome," I say. Tugging on Clary's hair (for she is kissing Jace), I take Asher's arm and we walk inside. "Hello, welcome to Alfie's," the hostess says as we walk in. "Do you have reservations?"

"Johnson. Table for four," Asher says.

"Right this way."

We follow the hostess to a back table that is secluded from all other tables. Asher pulls my chair out for me, and then pushes it back in once I'm seated. Jace, eying Asher's actions, does the same for Clary. It's a round table, and I sit between Asher and Clary. The hostess gives us the menus and tells us our waitress will be right out.

When the waitress comes, I notice her eyes flick over Asher first, and then over Jace. She angles herself towards them, and doesn't look at Clary or me. "Hi, my name is Jessica; can I start you off with some drinks?"

Clary orders a lemonade, Jace a coke, Asher a diet coke, and me, water. That's the thing about us cross country runners: we're a cheap date, we just order water.

Jessica leaves, and we all start to peruse the menu. I look at salads for a bit, and then turn to entrees. Veal parmesan- no. I refuse to eat baby cow. Chicken alfredo- no. Too generic; I can get chicken alfredo anywhere. Then again, I could get Italian food anywhere. Well, I'm just not in the mood for chicken alfredo. I don't know if I can even eat because of the churning in my stomach. Not from not telling Asher, but because I won't go to Washington anymore. Keeping this from Asher is surprisingly easy, and that makes me uncomfortable.

"Are we ready?" The flirty waitress is back, having brought our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. Again, she faces Asher and Jace, totally ignoring Clary and I.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have the steak with a side of garlic mashed potatoes," Jace says. We all look at him. "What? I thought we were going Dutch."

Clary rolls her eyes and says she'll have the chicken alfredo with a Caesar salad. Jessica turns reluctantly from Jace to Clary, and then to me,

"And for you?" Her voice is wary.

"Cajun pasta, please. Side of steamed vegetables."

Jessica turns Asher without saying anything to me. "And what can I get for you?" Of course, she inserts as much double meaning as possible into her voice.

Ignoring her innuendos, Asher says he'll have a mozzarella flatbread. Jessica smiles and leaves, taking the menus with her. I notice how she rips them from Clary's and my hands.

"Jace, you _better_ be popping breath mints tonight. I don't wanna kiss you if you taste like garlic," Clary says. Jace rolls his eyes. The two of them roll their eyes at/about each other a lot. "Relax," Jace says. "And no salad dressing taste either."

Asher looks down and raises his eyebrows. "Ew," I say.

We chat a little bit longer until the food arrives. Jessica hands Clary and I our food first. Clary takes it with her hands, and so do I. then I put it down as fast as I can. The plate is piping hot.

"Ow!" Clary puts her plate down as fast as she can. Jessica ignores her and bends down over the table, setting Jace's and Asher's food down in front of them. "Careful," she says. "The plates are _very_ hot."

She leaves, and Clary starts muttering "If that psycho bitch flirts with him one more time, I swear I'll stuff her face in my food." Jace and Asher don't notice, as they're already eating. Clary seems to have aimed that comment towards me.

"I feel you," I murmur. "She needs to control herself. She's not getting a very big tip from me."

The food is delicious. Well worth the cost. I eat as much as I can.

When all of us are sitting back in our chairs, Jessica comes out. "All done?"

We all nod.

"No room for dessert?"

We all shake our heads.

Jessica turns toward Asher and Jace. "Isn't there _anything_ I can do for you?" Then she blushes. "Get. I mean isn't there anything I can get for you?"

Clary's about to stand up, but I grab her wrist. Both of our mouths are wide open, and Jace looks amused. Asher looks angry.

"No, we'd just like the check." Jace winks at Jessica as she leaves.

"Jace." Clary sounds _mad_.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."

Jessica drops off the bill a few minutes later. She says nothing, only smiles at Asher and Jace. I grab the little leather book. Opening it, I see Jessica has written a number at the bottom with the words 'Call me' right next to it. "Clary, give me your phone," I say. I type Jessica's number into Clary's phone and my own. "I'll explain later," I say. Jace pulls Asher close and whispers something in his ear. Asher looks uncertain at first. He glances over at me, but I must look pretty mad because he turns to Jace and nods.

We all cough up the money for our food, and Asher signals Jessica over. She grins. "Bye now."

I do notice that she discreetly follows us to the door. Just as I'm about to open it, Asher catches my wrist. I turn back to him, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Jace has Clary's wrist, and is pulling her over to the wall. Asher starts brining me to him, and to the wall. When I get to the wall, he turns me and presses my back against the wall and kisses me.

So this is the plan. I kiss Asher back. Information seems to come to my mind in fragmented pieces: the cool wall against my back. The softness of Asher's hair, and of his lips. The taste of a breath mint he must've slipped in when I wasn't looking. I hear a gasp, and know it must be Jessica. She deserves it, blatantly flirting with Asher and Jace as if Clary and I weren't there.

Asher bites my lip, and I shiver. Then, it's over. We're on our way out.

"Asher," Jace says. "You're lucky I'm not punching you in the face for making out with Izzy. But the look on that girl's face when we walked out was _perfect_."

"Jace," Clary says. "Don't be too mean about it. By the way, thanks for having a breath mint."

"Anything for you, baby." Jace jokingly picks up Clary, and uses her arm to hail a cab. "It's only 8:15, so we're going to Clary's place to hang out," Jace says after telling the cabbie Clary's address. Clary doesn't seem to mind.

"What about your mom and Luke?"

"Ah, the two of them are up Luke's farm until Tuesday. Mom just said that Madam Dorothea has to check up on me occasionally."

"Yes, well, does your mom know that Jace plans to have sex with you?" I ask.

"She made me promise I won't do anything like that."

I catch Jace's discreet eye roll. I'm glad we pulled the partition across.

As we step out of the car and go into Clary's, my stomach drops. I have to do it. I have to tell them now.

/\/\/\/\

**A/N TIME! ****YESH!**** YES! Hiya guys! SWiQ here with another update of AAB! I hope you Shadowhunters like this chapter! Some stuff:**

**~Next update: around the 10****th**** of December. *sleigh bells jingle ominously in the background***

**~I hope you guys had a nice thanksgiving. :)**

**~Flirty waitresses. Smh.**

**Alrighty, that's it for now. See you guys in about 10 days!**

**-SWiQ**


	6. Chapter 6: The SKy Comes Crashing Down

Chapter Six: The Sky Comes Crashing Down

(Asher's PoV)

Isabelle is tense. Her head is in my lap and I'm playing with her hair, but she won't look at me.

"Iz," I say. "What's wrong?"

She sits up. "I have something to tell you guys." Clary looks up from her position on Jace's lap, in his arms. "What's up, Izzy-fizzy?"

Iz looks at her. "_Izzy-fizzy_?"

"I'm trying it out. You don't like Lightworm anymore…"

Isabelle's face tightens noticeably. "Anyway, um here goes. Asher, you know how Washington Academy raised their rates?"

"Yeah. It's more expensive now, but I'm still going to go."

She looks down. "About that… they won't give me a scholarship because I've been going there since sixth grade."

"Why would they need to give you a scholarship?" It's Clary. She looks confused, but Jace is looking at the floor, and a look of understanding is flashing across his face.

"Um, because I can't afford to go there anymore. It's too expensive, and I won't get a scholarship, and the tuition bills will keep piling up."

"So you can't go there anymore?" Clary looks shocked.

"No. I'm transferring to your school at the end of next week."

Isabelle's words echo in my ears. She's not going to be at Washington anymore. We won't see each other every day. I feel numb.

"Clary, maybe we should give them some time to talk about this," Jace says. He picks Clary up and they walk off towards Clary's room.

I stand up, and so does Isabelle. I open my arms, and she willingly goes to them. We just stand there for a little while, in a silent hug.

"I don't want to go," Iz says. "I want to stay with you and stay with my friends. I want to go to Starbucks everyday and unwind and have my hazelnut coffee with a shot of espresso, two sugars and no milk while you have your hot chocolate because you don't like coffee."

"I don't want you to go." That's the simplest thing I can say.

"I wish I could stay, but it's just too much money."

"I'll cover it for you. My dad is always throwing his money around, and he won't mind; he likes you. Anything if you stay."

"No." Isabelle steps out of my arms. "I can't let you do that. My parents wouldn't let you. I can't let you pay my tuition."

"But-"

"Asher, _no_. I won't take your charity."

"It's not charity. Isabelle, just let me do this for you."

She's close to tears now. "Just please, stop. I'd rather go to some rundown old public school than go to Washington Academy on your money. Asher, just let me go. I'm sorry I can't beat school near you every day, but we can still meet up."

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. I open the door; ignoring Isabelle's muttering "Always the gentleman."

A boy stands behind the door. "Uh hi. I thought Clary would open the door. Or Isabelle; since she said she would be here."

I turn around and look at Isabelle. Her eyes are bugged.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Simon. Isabelle texted me saying we needed to talk about last night. Can, um, can I come in?"

I step back from the door, and Simon walks past me. "Lightwood?"

"Simon?"

"Didn't you used to call me Lewis?"

"Fine. Lewis, why are you here?"

"Um, you texted me that you wanted to talk. I just didn't text back." Simon pulls out his phone. He opens a message:

**Hey, Lewis; it's Lightwood. I got your number from Clary. We need to talk about last night. I'll be at Clary's tomorrow around 9:00. See you then?**

I double check the number. It's Isabelle's.

"Isabelle?" I look at her.

"Asher, last night I went bowling with Alec, Jace, Clary, and… Simon." She exhales loudly. "I won the last game. I kind of hugged some people. Like Simon."

Simon looks awkward. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" The question is aimed towards me.

"I'm Asher. Isabelle's boyfriend."

Simon looks over at Isabelle. "You never said you have a boyfriend."

I look at Isabelle. "You never mentioned me?"

"I- Asher wait!"

But I'm already gone.

/\/\/\/\

(Isabelle's PoV)

I drop like a rock onto the couch. Simon comes over and sits next to me.

"You didn't text me, did you?"

"My phone's been missing since 7:00 this morning."

Simon checks his phone. "I got the text at 8:20 tonight."

I put my head in my hands, and fight off tears. "What have I done?"

Simon pats my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I just- you texted me, and I kind of wanted to see you again. So I came."

"I don't blame you. After what I did last night... I couldn't blame you. Simon, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Do you need a hug?" His tone is joking, but when I feel the tears spill over, I nod and say, "Please." I mean, my relationship with Asher is most likely over, so why not get a hug? I consider Simon a friend, and a friend hug can't hurt. After all, Asher did say his last girlfriend cheated on him, and he was torn to pieces after it, and he broke up with her immediately. But here, he thinks I probably cheated on him, and doesn't want me anymore.

Suddenly, I hear Jace and Clary talking in hushed tones. Oh no.

Jace speaks. "I see my magic text worked after all."

Simon lets go of me. "_What_?!"

"You stole my phone and texted Simon?! Jace, how could you?!"

"It was easy, Izzy. I saw the connection you and Simon had. And from what I've seen of you and Asher, you two haven't had a connection like that."

"JACE, YOU SABOTAGED MY RELATIONSHIP!" I'm shouting now. "YOU JUST RUINED THE BEST RELATIONSHIP I'VE EVER HAD JUST BECAUSE YOU _THOUGHT _SIMON AND I HAD A CONNECTION?! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I'm not sorry. You and Simon… I haven't seen you like that ever, Izzy. You were natural; you were _you_. At dinner tonight, you didn't seem you."

"That's because I had that shitty news to share!"

"Jace, I can't believe you did that." It's Simon now. "Okay, fine. Maybe I wanted to see Isabelle to talk about last night. Maybe I felt a spark. But I didn't want to see her like this."

"Simon, it's not your fault," Clary says. She turns to Jace. "I think you should go. I'll call you on Sunday."

Jace looks at Clary, and then at me. "Fine; I'll go. But not until you say it, Izzy. You owe Simon the truth."

"Fine," I say, and my tears have stopped. "You want me to say it so you can feel justified for destroying my relationship with Asher? Fine."

I turn to Simon. "I felt a spark too."

Jace smiles. "I'll leave now," he says lazily.

As the door shuts, I sink to the floor and put my head in my hands, trying to ignore the shocked stares of Clary and Simon.

/\/\/\/\

**A/N TIME! Hey y'all, SWiQ here. Just a quick update!**

**~Next update: around the 20****th****.**

**~Sizzy heats up!**

**Not much stuff this chapter. Love you all!**

**-SWiQ**


End file.
